That Avatar Show: The Last Airbender
by mpowers045
Summary: As the gang from Point Place are enjoying their time at Donna's cabin, they found a mysterious tree in the woods that night so as Eric touched the tree, the gang got transported to a different world with elemental martial arts and a war that has been going on for a hundred years. follow the gang as they helped a boy who was not only frozen for 112 years but also the world's savior


**I do not own That 70's Show nor Avatar so enjoy**

 _Water_

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _Air_

 _My grandmother use to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads but that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked._

 _Only the Avatar, a master of all four elements, only he can stopped the ruthless firebenders but when the world needed him most, he vanished, a hundred years have passed and the Fire nation is nearing victory in the war._

 _Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe, some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken._

 _But I haven't lost hope, I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world._

* * *

At a cabin in the woods, a vista cruiser appeared and stopped as six teenagers came out of the vehicle. They were four boys named Eric Foreman, Steven Hyde (Hyde to his friends) Michael Kelso (Kelso to his friends) and Fez who was a foreign exchange student (Although no one knows what country he's from) and two girls named Donna Pinciotti and Jackie Burkhart, they came to this cabin for it belong to Donna's father, Bob and they plan to spend a night there to enjoy some time off from their hometown of Point Place (Mostly planning to enjoy their "Stash" without interruption) so while they are putting their things in the cabin.

"Finally a time to for us to relax and without parents to stress us out." Eric sighed.

"And also a time for us to finally to have an all day week with the stash." Hyde added as he brought a duffle bag which they know what's in there.

"Well I hope there's a shower in the cabin." Jackie said being prissy sometimes.

"With luck there might be a waterfall for you." Hyde talked back.

"Burn!" Kelso said as he received a bop from Jackie.

"I can't wait for anything we could do now." Donna sighed imagining the things they can do in outdoors.

"Me too." Fez said as he too imagine the things he can do in the outdoors only the activities he thought are perverted.

And so with all their things put away, they begin their fun with hiking, relaxing, stash and still stash, as night now fell, the six now went to sleep in their own spots and awhile later as they are enjoying a good night sleep, a wind blew the door open as everyone woke up in alarm as they noticed a grayish light coming from outside.

"What the hell is that?!" Eric yelled.

"It's the cops, man!" Hyde overreacted as held the duffle bag. "I gotta hide the stash!"

"Calm down, Hyde." Donna said as she turn to the door. "I don't think that was a cop's car."

"Of course there isn't because aliens have just landed here!" Kelso said freaking out as Jackie hit him in the arm.

"Michael, you idiot! There is no such thing as aliens!" Jackie yelled at him.

"Well what is it then?!" Fez demanded as he was beyond freaking out.

"Look lets just change and we'll check out what's out there." Donna suggested.

"Donna's right." Eric agreed. "All those in favor of Donna going first say aye."

"Aye!" Eric, Hyde, Kelso, Fez and Jackie said it together.

"Alright fine." Donna grumbled.

So as Donna changed from her jammies to clothes and coat, she took a flashlight and went outside without showing fear and kept moving forward until she found the source of the grayish light, it was something that Donna would never have thought to see as she quickly went back to the cabin with amazement in her eyes.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe what I have found." Donna breathed.

So everyone change into their clothing and went out of the cabin with Donna and as Donna led them to the source, they were at a state of shock and amazement.

"Whoa." Hyde said as he still held the duffle bag like a teddy bear.

"Pretty lights on that tree." Kelso stupidly said.

It was a tree but not like any other tree, it was tall and somehow everything on that tree glowed as it appears to be humming.

"That is some tree." Eric comment.

"I know." Donna agreed.

"Why is it glowing?" Jackie wondered.

"Maybe it's electric." Fez said

"Let's have a look at it." Eric said as he got closer to the tree.

"Um Eric, I don't think you should touch it." Donna objected.

But it was too late for as Eric touch it with his hand, the tree glowed more brightly as everyone including Eric backed away in alarm as it unleashed a ray of the light that engulfed the group as they are now disappeared without a trace, and little did they know is that this unexpected ray of light had got them transported in a strange world.

* * *

 **Hope you liked prologue so before I start working on the next chapter I need ideas and suggestions on where the gang should found themselves at and what Book should the next chapter take place at and most importantly how will they survive in this endless war? So if you have already had some thoughts on it then just put in review or PM me so until then read, rate and review it. Take care now, bye, bye then.**


End file.
